


Halloween Night

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus should’ve never let James and Sirius pick his Halloween costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.
> 
> A/N: This isn’t properly British.

“I don’t know, guys...” Remus mumbles, as he tentatively pulls back his curtains. The rest of his friends are all dressed, their beds open.

Atop the bed across from him, Sirius makes a catcall. He laughs, “Looks good to me!”

Remus blushes deeply and frowns. They’re definitely a teasing bunch, but... this is a little far. He shifts his legs out from under him, careful to keep them together to avoid flashing anyone. He should’ve gone costume shopping with them, despite their extended Transfiguration homework that no one else did. James and Sirius claim this is a typical school uniform, and it looks mostly like what his classmates wear, but...

“Isn’t the skirt a little short?” Peter scrunches his nose, frowning and blushing. He’s clearly embarrassed just being in the same room as this nonsense. But that’s the marauders.

“Yes,” Remus sniffs, fiddling with the dark-grey hem and trying to keep it covering his lap. The shirt is similarly small, hugging his thin frame tightly and just barely reaching the waist of the pleated skirt. He’s wearing a tie like normal, and despite Sirius’ requests for a hair-growth spell and mascara, the only difference to Remus’ head is a bright red headband. At the time, James stuck up for him, saying he looked pretty enough without makeup or long hair, and Remus still isn’t sure if that was a compliment or not. He feels inordinately sill, and dreads having to walk in the black high-heels at the end of his white thigh-high socks. “Are you sure you didn’t modify this at all?”

“’Course we did,” James adds to the conversation, on the bed next to Sirius and examining his unkempt, dark hair in a handheld mirror. He’s dressed as a fantasy pirate—though frankly the laziest pirate Remus has ever seen; he didn’t even bother with a cliché eye patch or hat; just some ratty brown and white clothes with a red sash around his waist that holds up a plastic sword. He’ll probably lose it within ten minutes. “You don’t have tits; we had to shrink the top.”

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Remus asks, “Is that all you shrunk?”

This is where Sirius decides it’s best to step in. He jumps off his bed and marches over to Remus, plopping down next to him and proclaiming loudly, “Don’t be stupid, Moony, you look gorgeous.” And Sirius punctuates this statement by quickly licking up the side of Remus’ face, causing Remus to splutter and look elsewhere, rubbing at his cheek in the same mock annoyance he always does. Sirius just laughs.

Sirius, rather appropriately, is dressed like a dog. He’s in all black, with two fluffy ears on a wire headband and a fluffy black tail attached to his belt. He’s even wearing a little collar, with ‘Padfoot’ scrawled eloquently on the gold pendant hanging against his collarbone.

Peter’s similarly done up in the corner, in all brown with mouse ears and a tail. James coloured Peter’s nose in with a marker and drew whiskers on his cheeks.

Frankly, Remus feels like he got the short end of this costume stick.

He wouldn’t want to be a wolf, of course, but still. Perhaps at his uncertain expression, James tosses his mirror aside and comes over to join them on Remus’ other side. He doesn’t slobber like Sirius, but he does peck Remus lightly on the cheek, which makes him blush. How does he always end up in this position, anyway? “Aw, don’t be mad, Moony! It’s Halloween—everyone’s dressed up.” After a pause, James adds, gesturing across Remus’ lap, “Just look how stupid Sirius looks!”

“Hey!” Sirius laughs, throwing a punch at James’ shoulder. “I’m the best looking one here and you know it!” And he flips his long, dark hair over his shoulder confidently.

James rolls his eyes, and Remus smiles indulgently.

Just as Peter crawls onto the end of the bed, Sirius barks, “C’mon, I can hear the party starting down there already! Let’s go.” And as Remus crawls across him, Sirius smacks his ass lightly, laughing, “You too, babe!” To which Remus scowls and chases after him.

* * *

The Gryffindor Halloween party, like every Gryffindor party thrown by their seventh year, has way too much Firewhisky. It’s circling around like water, and even Remus can’t seem to avoid it. He tries, naturally, because at least someone should be in control of their faculties, especially out of the marauders, who lost enough points for Gryffindor last week over a childish prank. He knows they’d all like to win the Cup on their last year. And they don’t need to be caught on more foolish behaviour.

Turning down another floating tray of drinks, Remus pries himself away from Patil, who’s trying way too determinedly to compare shoes with him, in favour of looking for his friends. She pouts angrily as he spots them in a corner and, perhaps bluntly, excuses himself.

But Remus only gets a few steps before stumbling on his heel, having to lean on the couch beside him for balance. While he’s doing this, James must make a particularly hilarious joke, because Sirius throws his head back and bellows, sloshing his drink a bit onto the floor. Some of it splashes onto James’ neck, and James scrunches his nose and turns away. With a very wide, very Sirius grin, Sirius leans over and licks the liquor straight off his friend’s throat, all the way up to his chin. This behaviour isn’t that out of character for Sirius, who’s a complete dog even when sober, but it is strange for it to occur so readily in public. But what’s even stranger to Remus is that James leans in to meet Sirius’ lips in a feather-light, instantaneous kiss, gone so fast that if Remus had blinked, he might’ve missed it. He’s not even sure he saw it. Cheeks flushing, he looks around to check, but no one else is staring, and James and Sirius have gone back to chatting normally. Remus decides to look for Peter instead, for the sake of keeping his skirt flat.

Then he mentally berates himself for that thought; they’re his friends, for Merlin’s sake.

* * *

Remus is doing his best to explain trigonometry to a very drunk Peter when someone barrels into his shoulder and knocks his water all over himself. Fortunately, there wasn’t that much, but Remus had no where to put his wand in this little ensemble, so he’s stuck with a sticky shoulder, the white fabric clinging to his skin and turning slightly transparent. He’s already uncomfortable and prepared to ignore it.

Until Peter giggles, “I can see your left nipple,” and drunkenly jabs his finger into Remus’ chest. Everybody has to be a bit louder than comfortable, because there’s music blasting. Fortunately, no one around them looks over. Remus blushes while Peter’s eyebrows knit, and he mumbles confusedly, “Er, right? Your right. My left. Left... where’d I put my drink?” And he starts turning in circles, the plastic rat-tail stuck to his belt twirling around him.

Remus isn’t sure if he’s more embarrassed about his newly-exposed attire or the stupidity of trying to teach Peter anything like this. Either way, he figures it’s best to get cleaned up. He walks around Peter and heads for the stairs that lead up to the boy’s dormitory, hoping fervently that they don’t mistake him for a girl and deny him access.

Just a step or two away from the stairs, he passes James, who suddenly loops an arm around his waist and pulls him in—Remus stumbles into James’s body—arms flying around his friend to steady himself. Heels were not a good idea; Remus has no idea how to walk in them. He’s never been particularly masculine nor feminine, but it seems he doesn’t have the dexterity needed for traditional feminine attire. James rights him easily, still holding Remus’ hips against his own. Remus blushes at the contact and glances up at a pretty brunette girl that James is talking to.

“This is Ariella Jones, the Ravenclaw Seeker—I kicked her ass last match,” James introduces him.

The girl giggles and sticks out her hand. “Hi.”

Remus mumbles, “Hi,” and takes her hand.

Then James says bluntly, “Ariella, this is Remy, my girlfriend.”

The girl’s hand instantly freezes in Remus’ hand, and Remus’ freezes back. He whips his head around to his smiling, clearly not-quite-sober friend, who has, as always, the hint of a laugh in his eyes. But Ariella doesn’t know him like Remus does, and she retracts her hand stiffly, saying, “Oh.”

Remus doesn’t know what to say, so he doesn’t say anything. He just stays where he is, cheeks bright red, and clasps his hands together over his skirt. James continues to hold him casually around the waist, as though they really are boyfriend and girlfriend. Remus has no idea what James is doing—as much of a joke as it surely is, it’s certainly not one that’s going to help him get Lily Evans in the long run. Maybe he got rejected by her already, earlier on, and has had it with girls. Or maybe he’s trying to spite her, somehow. Or maybe he’s finally given up on Evans, and is now trying to snare this Ariella girl, by way of making her jealous.

Not that Remus is anything to be jealous over. Even if Ariella doesn’t know him (he doesn’t know her) he doubts she actually believes he’s a girl. He feels distinctly costume-y on a night for costumes. Maybe James is too drunk to see that. Maybe James is just too drunk, period.

Other than the occasional slur here and there, he’s fairly coherent. He goes on to ask, “So, how’s Chang holding up? Heard he took a bludger to the head last practice.”

Ariella, looking a bit put-out, opens her mouth to answer. Then Sirius barges in on her other side, inquiring loudly over the raging music in the background, “What’s going on here?”

“I was just introducing this lovely Ravenclaw lady to my girlfriend,” James fills him in, ignoring Ariella’s scowl. He pats Remus’ hip, making Remus jump slightly.

“What?” Sirius laughs, stepping over to them. “You scoundrel, that’s my girlfriend!” And he promptly pulls Remus over to him. Remus stumbles into Sirius’ chest, hands landing on his broad shoulders. He’s blushing madly by this point but tries to take it in good humour. The girl looks slightly startled by Sirius’ confession, but Sirius goes on to coo to Remus, “Have you been sleeping around on me, darling?”

Remus rolls his eyes and tries to push back from Sirius, but this only backs him into James, who possessively wraps his arm around Remus again, laughing, “I don’t think so! He was with me first—you’re the cheater! Stay away from my Lupin, you thief!”

Looking supremely mock-offended, Sirius scoffs. “Your Lupin? How dare you! If he’s your girlfriend, why is he making out with me every time you’re at Quidditch practice?” Then, after a moment, he adds, in a lower voice and directly to Remus, “By the way, honey, you’re dressed a little indecently.” And he bops Remus lightly on the chest, hitting his nipple through the clinging, sheer patch on his shirt. Remus squeaks and bites his lip. (Sirius’ hand stays tantalizingly over that area.)

Ignoring this last part, James opens his mouth, looking utterly fake-wounded. Remus quietly lets them fight over him and wonders vaguely why they’re still referring to him as a ‘he’ if they’re so convinced he’s someone’s girlfriend. Finally removing his arm to put both hands on his hips, James explains, “This won’t do! Remus, you’ll just have to choose.”

Remus is about to tell James that he chooses Peter, who fully understands that he’s a man, when Sirius envelopes him suddenly in a warm embrace from behind. “He chooses me,” Sirius growls triumphantly.

Remus rolls his eyes, but he can’t say anything anyway. Because Sirius is suddenly turning his head and pressing their lips together. Remus “Mmphs!” into the kiss, and when he parts his lips for it, Sirius’ tongue snakes in. Sirius kisses him fiercely, pushing in and feeling his teeth, then sucking on his tongue, dragging it out far more than the light play-kisses he usually gets. Remus moans before he can stop himself, turning completely pink in embarrassment. His eyes flutter closed of their own accord. When Sirius finally lets him go a moment later, Remus is heady and breathless.

“See?” Sirius proclaims, smacking his lips with his tongue. “All mine.”

Remus has no idea what to do. But again, he doesn’t have to decide anything. James suddenly steps forward, so that Remus is tightly sandwiched between his two friends, and then James closes the distance all together. This time, Remus opens his mouth subserviently and lets James’ warm tongue dive down his throat.

James kisses a little differently than Sirius. It isn’t as messy, isn’t as feral, but it’s just as wet and hot, and it’s _good_. James clearly has a lot of practice. It takes Remus’ breath away, and he whimpers into his friend, while Sirius’ arms still hold him back against Sirius’ chest. When James finally pulls back, Remus’ lips feel swollen, and his head is completely fogged over. He isn’t sure how much of a joke this is anymore.

“Nope, mine,” James says, lifting a hand to stroke Remus’ cheek. Remus shudders into the touch, feeling wonderfully helpless.

Sirius’ hot breath tickles his ear over his shoulder and growls, “Pick, Remy.”

Remus can’t really fathom anything right now, let alone the impossible choice of his two best friends. So he stays quietly trapped between them, warm and red and still wet on his shoulder. He’s almost completely forgotten about the brunette girl, whatever her name was. His mouth is still open: he’s breathing too heavy to close it.

Then Sirius removes one arm so he can fish in his trousers’ pocket. A second later, he whips out a bar of chocolate and holds it victoriously out in the air beside them. “I have chocolate!”

This, somehow, strangely, brings Remus a little back down to Earth. “Oh.” Trying to manage a somewhat regular grin, Remus reaches for the offered bar. Then he concedes, “Well, in that case, Sirius wins.”

“Aw, what?” James grumbles. “Unfair!”

“Not unfair,” Sirius laughs, whilst holding Remus tightly. “Told you he’s my girlfriend.” Remus crinkles back the tinfoil and takes a huge bite, brightening instantly. It’s just plain, regular chocolate, neither milk nor dark, and it doesn’t have any chunks of nut or caramel or anything in it. But it melts slowly on his tongue, and he chews happily.

Just then, Peter stumbles into the party, slurring, “Heyr, guyyys.”

Shrugging, James claps the smaller boy on the back, eliciting a surprised squeak. “Ariella, let me introduce you to my new boyfriend, Peter!”

James is grinning like a madman, and Sirius laughs loudly, “Well, I certainly got the better end of that deal!”

Ariella looks exactly as confused as Remus feels. (But at least he has chocolate.)

* * *

Neither James nor Sirius came even close to kissing Peter. Remus snuck away at one point to dry his shirt, but when he returns, the girls crowded around James and Sirius (different ones, this time) don’t look nearly as confused as they would be if James and Sirius had done to Peter what they did to Remus. Despite his trepidations, Remus slips in between them, because that’s where he belongs. He’s already finished off the chocolate, and while he’s sure there’s other Halloween candy floating around, he feels safer taking them from Sirius than a stranger.

But as soon as he gets back, before he can say anything, James and Sirius peck him simultaneously on either cheek. The girls in front of them giggle.

Then they go back to chatting normally, about Quidditch and classes and where on Earth James’ plastic sword could’ve gotten to. (Remus knew he would lose it.) After ten minutes or so, Remus bugs Sirius for more chocolate. Sirius gives him a whole pocketful. He says, “Thank you.”

And Sirius pats his ass and says, “No problem, babe.”

Remus rolls eyes and tugs Peter away, so he can get relief from being touched for a few minutes. Because if he gets hard in this flimsy skirt, it’s definitely going to show, and James and Sirius are really doing a number on him.

And he’ll never be able to explain that. They’re just jokes. Remus thinks Sirius is straight and _knows_ James is straight. Peter is straight too, and at least he isn’t making Remus question that. Remus is sure that after accepting his ‘furry little problem,’ his friends couldn’t possibly be too mad at him over the secret of his perhaps less-than-straight sexuality, but that’s a talk that should really be saved for when everyone’s sober. (And a time when his best friends aren’t the ones at the root cause of his issue.)

He sits on the couch for most of the night, with a pillow in his lap just in case. Mainly because every once in a while, James shows up to pat his shoulder and Sirius shows up to lick him.

* * *

By the end of the night, Peter has retired to an armchair over in the corner, because sitting next to Remus on the couch means he’s going to have to listen to Remus’ still-somehow-somewhat-intelligent conversations. Even though Remus is simultaneously tired and on a sugar-high, he tries. He thinks Peter is probably asleep over there. By now, all the members of other houses have filed away to follow suit, and most of the Gryffindors aren’t far behind.

There’s a loud, general ruckus in which the marauders are elected to clean the house, because as Evans so delicately puts it, “You losers are the reason we lost fifty house points last week!”

“But it was funny!” James protests. Evans throws him the finger and James shrugs her off.

Everyone else mills towards their respective dorms, and Sirius lingers behind them, whining, “Aw, guys! C’mon! It was so funny!”

“It was _so_ funny,” James repeats hollowly, but by now it’s just the four of them left. (Three, only counting the conscious.)

Remus, leaning over the back of the sofa, says comfortingly, “I thought it was funny. ...Even though I told you not to do it.”

“Pfft,” Sirius scoffs. “Your mouth said no, but your body was right there with us.”

Shrugging, Remus adds, “And Peter laughed.”

“Peter always laughs.”

And so they start cleaning, tiredly and begrudgingly. No one bothers waking Peter, and James starts collecting candy wrappers off the floor with his wand. Sirius disappears off to the bathroom to collect leftover bottles. Remus starts with his sofa by plucking streamers off it.

He cleans all the way to the left armrest, until James comes and sits down on that armrest. Remus shuffles over to make room for him and then stuffs the crumpled streamers into the outstretched plastic bag, half-full of wrappers. As soon as he’s done it, James gets comfortable next to him and drops the bag on the floor.

Then he uses both hands to cup Remus’ cheeks and pull him in for a sudden, hard kiss. Remus is, once again, completely taken off guard. But his foggy brain takes over for him, and he parts his lips obediently. He can feel James smirk against him and deepen the kiss. James’ strong arms wrap around him, turning his body so they’re facing one another. James even picks up Remus’ legs by his bare thighs, throwing them over James’ lap. Remus’ panting chest swells into James’, and his hands move to fist in the thick fabric of James’ pirate costume. James moves his lips continually against Remus, pulling him in and sucking on his tongue, biting at his lips gently and mapping his mouth. James tastes sort of spicy, and a lot like Firewhisky. It’s really warm, and really wet, and Remus can’t help but moan into it.

When he daydreams at night of having a hot boyfriend to do this to him, he’s never vain enough to picture them as handsome and popular as James. He has no idea what’s going on here and would never initiate it. But now that it’s happening... it’s very difficult to turn away from.

The kiss doesn’t break until a strong hand grabs Remus’ chin and turns it forcefully around. His body shifts to reach backwards, and then Sirius is filling the sudden opening in his mouth, his body settling next to Remus and one hand grabbing at Remus’ hips. The other hand slips from his chin to the light hair at the back of his neck, fisting there and holding him still. Sirius sticks his tongue all the way down Remus’ throat, harsh and quick and passionate. Remus groans and takes it, letting himself be manhandled and his mouth be ravished. Sirius tastes a little rougher than James, a little heartier, and his kiss is a little wetter, and a thin trail of saliva (Remus isn’t sure whose) trickles out of his mouth and down his chin.

While Sirius continues to ravage him, one of Remus’ hands stays on James, and the other moves blindly to rest on Sirius. Then he feels more hands (James’?) sliding down his waist, playing with the hem of his too-short shirt and smoothing across the top of his skirt. He gasps as one of James’ hands—definitely James’—moves over the growing bulge under that skirt. Sirius’ hand falls on his other thigh, the tips of his fingers deftly sliding under the bunched-up fabric.

When Sirius finally lets go, Remus gasps for air, overwhelmed and trembling all over. James hisses, “Padfoot, go check if Wormtail’s actually asleep.”

“On it,” Sirius says, just as huskily, and slips off the couch.

James instantly grabs Remus and pulls him harshly closer. Remus gasps, his arms flying instinctively around James’ shoulders. James lifts him up easily, forcing Remus to straddle James’ waist, the skirt bunching up and stretched between his thighs. When he’s placed down on James’ lap, he instantly gasps at the bulge he feels there, hard and prominent. It rubs against his own, covered in thin panties. He couldn’t wear boxers under a skirt, obviously. And somehow he thought it might be fun. In retrospect, that was stupid. Things are about to get even more embarrassing.

The realization at where this might be going makes Remus turn a bright red. James holds onto his ass and back, growling in a low, deep voice, “You look so fucking gorgeous, Remus.” And he kisses Remus just as hard as before, grinding up into him the whole time.

Then he falls down onto the couch, flattening Remus into it, and kissing him into oblivion. Remus feels like he’s already being fucked senseless with James’ tongue and isn’t sure how he’s ever going to go back to just his hand after this. After thoroughly turning Remus into a wanton, needy pile of goo, James lifts up on his hands to tower over Remus. Remus looks nervously up at James, legs now up on either side of him, hands loosely against his shoulders. Back arching a little off the couch and hair splayed out around him. He bites his lip and somehow manages to turn even redder when James’ eyes flicker downwards, then widen.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he mutters breathlessly. “Sirius, you gotta come see this.”

“He’s out like a light.” Sirius reappears in the picture, sitting down next to Remus’ head. Remus looks up at him, but Sirius is already looking across Remus’ body. Remus knows his skirt is bunched up around his waist, and turns his head to the side, ashamed. “Merlin...”

“You wore knickers?” James asks incredulously. And then Remus feels a tentative hand cover his groin, and he squeaks and looks down at James’ lightly-curled fist, pressing softly into his covered erection. The panties he’s wearing aren’t any better fitting than the rest of the outfit. But they were given to him like that, last Valentine’s Day from a Slytherin probably trying to embarrass him. He has no idea why he kept them. They’re thin, and red, made of lace and therefore sheer in some places. They’re frilled on the sides, with a little pink bow in the middle. They don’t do a good job of holding onto his dick or balls at all, and there’s far too little material to be decent, even if he didn’t have those extra appendages.

Sirius’ hand soon joins James’ and runs down the underside, between his spread legs. The ball of Sirius’ hand rolls over his stones, and James palms him slowly through the stretched material. “Why the fuck did we wait so long to do this?” Sirius mumbles after a minute.

James shrugs and mutters, “Hey, I suggested it in fourth year.”

“I wanna fuck him doggy style,” Sirius adds randomly. Remus’ head whips up to stare wide-eyed at Sirius, who suddenly seems to realize that other people besides James are here. But he only smiles down at Remus, rubbing tenderly at the sensitive area between Remus’ legs, reducing Remus once again to incoherent gasps and fervent writhing. “You’re so cute, Remy.”

Remus hesitantly reaches over his shoulder to put his hand on Sirius’ knee. The compliment makes his heart beat involuntarily faster. Sirius grins even wider, and then James humps him once and Remus gasps. He forgot about that. He tilts his head back to look at Sirius, whose crotch is scant centimeters away from his face, and it’s tented too. When it becomes clear that Remus is too lust-addled to say anything, Sirius asks slowly, “Do you want to see a new spell, Moony?”

Biting his lip so hard he’s sure it’ll bleed, Remus finally manages to mumble, “What... what are you doing...?”

“Showing you how much we love you,” James answers, with another singular thrust forward that makes Remus moan. Remus wraps his legs around James’ waist, which slides his bum up into James’ lap. James growls in appreciation.

“You look so good like this,” Sirius adds in an animalistic purr. “You know what you’re doing to us, don’t you?” And he grabs Remus’ wrist, moving his hand to cup Sirius’ hard crotch. Remus can feel Sirius’ cock twitch through the fabric at him, large and thick in his hand. It feels sort of strange—he’s never touched another boy like this. But he keeps his hand obediently in place as Sirius lets go of his wrist, in favour of running his long fingers all over Remus’ torso.

“You’re so hot,” James repeats. “So cute. We want you, you know.”

“Really badly,” Sirius adds. “You were the prettiest girl here tonight.”

Remus wants to say that he isn’t a girl. He’s a werewolf, for goodness’ sake, he shouldn’t be this weak. But he just can’t help it. James still asks, “Will you be our girlfriend, Moony?”

“We’ll treat you right, babe. We’ll make you feel really good.”

And then they fall silent, hands running all over Remus’ body, moving fabric and getting him so hot he could burst. They lift up his shirt and rub his stomach, reach under his collar and through the buttons to play with his nipples, stroke his sides and trace his navel. It takes a moment for Remus to realize they’re waiting for him to answer, and he manages breathily to stutter, “O-okay...” Because he doesn’t care if they’re his friends, or if they’re all a little out of it; it’s too overwhelming and his hormones are rushing so fast he thinks his veins might explode. He’s not even sure what exactly they’re asking—what exactly that request is supposed to mean. Whatever it is, he _wants_ it.

James grins and leans down to peck Remus on the cheek affectionately. “You won’t regret it, babe.” And then he bites Remus’ ear gently, making Remus groan and want _more_. His fingers flex automatically around Sirius’ crotch, and he wants to hold James’ too. His straining panties are already flush against James’ trousers.

Sirius growls again, “Wanna see a new spell?”

“Yesss,” Remus hisses, while James nips and sucks at his neck. But as soon as the word’s left his mouth, James sits up, and Remus whines at the loss.

Fishing in his pocket, James produces his wand. He flicks it and Remus watches curiously, gasping loudly a moment later when something cold and unexpected wraps around the base of his cock. He sits up to look down, but it’s still covered by his panties. “It’s so you can’t come too soon,” James says huskily, and he tosses his wand aside and starts tugging his shirt and vest over his head.

Remus just stares as James’ tanned chest is exposed, taut and built from too many hours on the Quidditch pitch. Remus finds his mouth suddenly going dry. He’s seen James topless before (and shamefully jerked off to it once or twice) but never in this sort of context, with that perfect body leaning over him. Then he hears fabric rustling behind him, and he looks up to see Sirius hastily unbuttoning his shirt.

Remus is still admiring this new vision when James pushes his legs back, and Remus yelps. Before he can look around, James is turning him around on the couch, maneuvering his smaller body easily. Remus has never felt particularly tiny—he’s taller than Peter anyway, but he’s definitely smaller than James and Sirius, and he doesn’t have nearly as much muscle. He’s thin and generally fragile from his many incapacitated hours in hospital beds after the full moon, and James pulls him up on his hands and knees with little effort. Remus stays submissively where he’s put.

He justifies to himself that his friends have spent many, many hours at his side in those hospital beds. They’ve been with him through everything, loved him through everything, comforted him and held his hand, even knowing he’s a monster. They’re always there for him, and Remus figures the least he can do is be there for them, however they want him.

But part of him knows that that’s just an excuse; giving up this sort of control and letting someone else be the beast is a very erotic feeling, and the more they use him, the more Remus gets hard.

Sirius moves onto the couch fully, lifting up on his own knees so that his crotch rests mere centimeters from Remus face. He starts unbuckling his black belt, and Remus doesn’t need his heightened werewolf senses to smell the arousal and musk. It makes him impossibly harder, and he suddenly appreciates the ring around his dick. He needs it. Otherwise he’d be finishing any minute, and he doesn’t want this to end.

Tossing his belt to the side, Sirius unzips his trousers. Then he reaches in to take out his cock, and Remus stares as it juts out at him, brushing the side of his cheek. It’s already a flushed, darker colour, slightly damp with sweat, and large, and very thick. The veiled head sports a few beads of white precum, and there’s a mess of dark curls at its base. Remus licks his lips and acts on pure instinct.

He presses his tongue flat into Sirius’ cock, and Sirius moans loudly overhead. It doesn’t taste bad, just sort of salty, and when Sirius moves his hand, Remus licks all the way up the side, running over all the veins and bumps. He goes all the way to the top and then presses his lips to the slick head, lapping up the precum, while his fingers slide back the foreskin the way he would to his own. Sirius groans, “ _Remus_ ,” and that only spurs Remus on.

Remus has never done this before. But that doesn’t mean he hasn’t thought about it. He mostly just does what feels right, experimenting and testing, and trying to keep track of Sirius’ appreciative noises. He laps at it like a dog with a bowl of water, and he blushes when James mumbles, “Yeah, you’re our little wolf.” And then James pets him on the head, and Remus keeps going. If he could, if he had his mouth or brain free, he might answer, _‘yes, yours,’_ but can’t.

“You’re so hot,” Sirius growls, fisting a sudden hand in Remus’ hair. James is still petting him on the other side, and Remus can feel his clothed dick rubbing against Remus’ ass, and it’s so overwhelming. Sirius holds Remus face over his cock, and Remus parts his lips as far open as he can, looking up through his lashes to question, ‘is this okay?’ It must be, because Sirius grins very lecherously back.

Then he slowly pushes Remus downwards, and Remus’ eyes flutter closed as his lips slip around the head, which pops into his mouth with a wet, sloppy sound. Sirius keeps going, slowly, moaning the whole way, until Remus starts to gag, and then he lets go. Remus tries to relax his jaw and stay on the large cock. It fills up his mouth completely, flattening his tongue to the bottom. He tries to get used to it, breathing through his nose and inhaling the thick scent of sex and _Sirius_. For a moment he can’t do anything else; he’s busy adjusting and trying not to choke.

Then he makes a muffled cry around his mouthful, as he feels his panties suddenly gripped and slid quickly down his ass. The lukewarm, open air laps at his exposed cheeks, and he feels the frilly fabric tug all the way down his thighs. His cock tumbles out, tied and swinging against his balls between his legs. James’ hands return to his ass and start kneading the cheeks, making Remus moan and gasp around the thick cock plugging his mouth. Sirius grunts, “Fuck,” and, “ _Shit_ , James, keep doing that...” And James does.

It’s really, really hard to concentrate on doing anything when’s got those talented fingers squeezing and playing with his ass on one end, and another set petting him gently on the other. But he does his best to still make Sirius proud, and when he thinks he can manage, he tries to take more of it into his mouth. He probably isn’t even halfway down yet, and he wants to take all of it. Sirius grunts appreciatively when he starts moving again, and Remus is grateful that James keeps his hips still. He can tell from the way they tremble slightly below him that it’s a great effort.

“ _Ohhh_ , you should see this, Padfoot. His ass is fantastic.”

Remus blushes around the cock in his mouth, unable to participate. He slowly keeps swallowing what he can, trying very hard not to choke himself.

“I’ll see it,” Sirius grunts. “Don’t worry. ...His mouth is pretty awesome too...”

“It’s got nothing on this,” James insists, and Remus stops again and squeaks when one of James’ fingers brushes over his asshole. “He’s gonna be super tight, I can tell. His hole is tiny.”

“What’s it look like?” Sirius mumbles, still petting Remus.

“Pink and puckered. I want to slap it, but I don’t want to startle him and make him bite you.”

Sirius laughs with considerable effort and grunts, “You better not. We’ll spank him later.”

Remus is ashamed to admit his own cock twitches at the prospect of being spanked. Maybe it’s a good thing he can’t talk; he’d probably embarrass himself. But James’ initial response echoes his thoughts. “I don’t know if he deserves a spanking; our little Moony’s so well behaved.” A pause, and he adds, “Although, he did tease us all night, swinging those gorgeous hips and sucking that chocolate Popsicle like that...”

“You saw that too, huh?” Sirius grunts, and Remus pouts around the cock in his mouth. At the time it seemed perfectly innocent, but in retrospect, he’s embarrassed. “Man, that was fucking hot... the way his lips got all red and wet around it, and he sucked on it and licked it... I thought I was gonna cream my pants.”

“Yeah, he’s just as naughty as any marauder... we should spank him...”

“When my cock’s not in his mouth,” Sirius laughs, and then he stops to groan as Remus finally, finally makes it all the way to the base. His nose digs into Sirius’ dark curls, his chin against Sirius’ sac, and he can feel the slippery head pressed firmly against the back of his throat. He has to pause again to make sure he can do this without gagging before he sucks suddenly, hollowing out his cheeks and trying to press his tongue up against the underside. Sirius absolutely howls above him.

And a second later, Remus feels something small and wet press into his hole, just a few centimeters in. It feels like James’ finger, but covered in a thick sort of liquid. It doesn’t hurt, but it feels strange, and his walls squeeze and shudder around it anyway, and Remus isn’t sure if his ass is trying to push it out or suck it in further. Either way, he whimpers around Sirius’ cock as that single digit wriggles deeper inside him. It goes all the way to the knuckle before Remus can gather his head enough to suck again, awkwardly swallowing the bit of precum he draws out. But then another finger’s pushing inside him, scissoring his entrance wider, though gentle. He can tell that James is trying not to hurt him. It doesn’t hurt, exactly, but it’s a very odd feeling. And it’s very distracting. Sirius strokes his cheek soothingly with his thumb, and it reminds Remus to move. He pulls up slowly, until just the tip of Sirius’ cock is in his mouth, while James continues to finger him. He slides back down, as far as he can, and sucks while he does it, and Sirius groans. Remus whimpers and whines around the hard dick; soon James has three fingers inside, and he’s stretching Remus wider than he ever thought he could be. He bobs up and down on Sirius’ cock to balance out the odd feeling. Not that giving head is a natural feeling to him, but it’s certainly coming disturbingly easily.

When something else blunt and slick (but much, much larger than the fingers) presses against his hole, Remus tenses. James pets his back soothingly and coos, “Relax, Remus. It’ll feel better if you relax.”

Remus wants to nod but can’t. So he settles for obediently trying to relax his muscles. He wants to be good for James. He wants to be good for Sirius too. It’s a good thing Peter’s sleeping, because Remus doesn’t think he has the wherewithal right now to jerk someone else off too.

James pushes inside torturously slowly. The bulbous head pops inside him easier than it feels like it should, and the base is moving, and Remus keeps trying to hold himself up on his shaking elbows, and his throat twitches against the cock in his mouth. James keeps going, going, heavily lubricated and still huge, until he’s all the way in and Remus feels his balls slap against Remus’. Remus shudders and shifts his knees, trying to adjust.

Then James pulls out and slams forward, and Remus makes a muffled choking sound. James does it again, and then again, and then his cock hits something inside Remus that makes him see stars, and pleasure erupts all over him, tingling in his ass and running up his spine. James picks up his pace and starts pounding into him, hammering into that one spot again and again. Remus continues to try and bob up and down on Sirius, but then Sirius grabs his hair suddenly, holding his head in place, and starts thrusting wildly forward into his mouth. Remus splutters and tries to relax his jaw, trying to take it from both ends. His two friends thrust into him mercilessly from either side, throwing his body back and forth between them, and he’s helpless to do anything but moan and gasp. He can’t tell who’s bigger, but they both feel _huge_. Remus’ own cock bounces forlornly between his legs, painfully hard. He tries to steady himself on one arm so he can fist himself, but then James swats him away and starts to fist him. Remus moans uncontrollably in gratitude.

That does it for Sirius. He pulls out, exploding with a feral howl and spraying thick streams of cum all over Remus’ face and his open mouth. He closes his eyes just in time and feels it splatter across his nose, sticking in his hair and dribbling down his chin. The bulk of it lands on his tongue, and Remus stays like he is while James continues to thrust madly into him, rocking him forward and pulling him roughly back. James’ firm grip on his hip is probably going to leave a bruise tomorrow. But he doesn’t care. When Sirius is done, he collapses on his end of the couch, legs sprawled wide and chest breathing heavily.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he swears, as Remus opens his eyes and looks up at his best friend, cum still dripping out of his mouth. “...Just... fuck...”

“M’doing that,” James grunts. And then Remus comes to his senses and tries to swallow the cum in his mouth, licking at his swollen lips for what he can reach. Sirius watches Remus and lowers a hand to his flagging cock.

“What’s it like in there, Prongs?” Sirius asks, still looking at Remus.

“Fucking,” James growls, still pounding into Remus wildly, and the slapping skin-on-skin sounds are heavy in the air, “amazing.” Every thrusts hits that magic spot and makes Remus want to moan again, and the fist around his cock makes his eyelids flutter. It’s totally worth having cum in his hair. “He’s so tight. Feels like his greedy ass loves swallowing me.”

Sirius is dazedly starting to stroke himself again and mutters, “Yeah?” After a minute, he adds, “He’s got cum all over his face. ‘Looks pretty amazing from this end too. ...’Most debauched thing I’ve ever seen...”

“Merlin,” James mutters, and then he lowers down, so that his back presses into Remus, and Remus tries to lift up into that contact, moaning loudly and thighs trembling. He wishes he could come. He wants to come so bad. He would’ve had multiple orgasms by now, he’s sure of it. “Merlin, Remus, you’re so tight.” And then James bites his shoulder, nipping at the back of his neck and wrapping an arm around his waist to slip in through the buttons of his top and play with his nipples. Remus gasps at the new stimulation, and James rolls the soft pebbles under his fingers. “You’re such a good girlfriend,” James coos. Remus feels silly for having a swell of pride in his chest.

How is Peter not awake by now? If the fervent sounds of sex weren’t enough, surely James’ grunts and Remus’ loud whimpering and moans should be. Soon Sirius is hard again, to Remus’ disbelief, and his growls join the clamour. Remus wishes he were wearing less clothes, preferably no clothes, so he could feel every centimeter of whoever’s currently fucking him against his skin. But then, his back’s covered in scars, so this might be best. Not that he thinks they’d care. Because James tells him, “You’re beautiful,” before slamming in particularly hard.

And in another few thrusts, James is screaming, and pumping furiously into Remus as he finishes, his hot cum splashing inside Remus and coating his walls. He can feel it trickle down inside him as James rides out his orgasm, trapped inside and waiting to pour out.

When James is finally done, he pauses, breathing very heavily and adjusting. After a minute, he pulls slowly out of Remus, and Remus can feel the sticky liquid dribble out the edges of his hole, trickling down the backs of his legs. It’s probably going to stain his panties..

James lifts off him, sitting back on the couch, while Remus stays on all fours and basks in the feeling of being thoroughly fucked and covered in cum on both sides. He’s still hard and whimpers when James’ hand leaves his cock.

“My turn,” Sirius growls, and Remus is surprised to look up and see him completely erect again. He opens his mouth wide to accommodate, but Sirius just laughs and says, “The other end, babe.”

And he climbs off the couch to switch positions with James. James comes to sit in front of his face, dick still hanging out, and Remus gets a chance to admire what was in him. It’s a little more curved than Sirius’ but similar in size. He’s still looking at it when Sirius’ cock suddenly presses into him, and he gasps in surprise. Somehow, he wasn’t expecting that, even though they said it. He’s that out of it. He’s glad he’s still stretched and wet, because Sirius doesn’t prepare him at all.

Sirius just shoves brutally inside, like he was meant to be there. Remus hangs his head and takes it. Sirius pulls out again, and slams back in, and instantly picks up a vicious, fervent pace. He goes even farther than James did, slamming harder and making Remus almost lose balance with each thrust. He thanks Merlin he’s on his knees instead of against a wall; he’d never be able to keep standing in his heels.

When Sirius hits that same spot, Remus howls in ecstasy, and Sirius adjusts so that every thrust hits that angle. He reaches around to grab Remus’ dick like James did and grunts, “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight, even right after Jamie...”

“Told you,” James pants, and then ruffles Remus’ hair affectionately. (At the back of his head; it’s all matted with sweat, but the front is sticky with cum.) Although he’s pulled out of the soft touch half a second later, as Sirius shoves him forward. “And you were right, he looks great like this. Wish we could paint him in cum all the time...”

“Yeah,” Sirius grunts but can’t seem to say anything else. He fucks like a dog, rutting into Remus wildly, and then he even leans down and growls in Remus’ ear, “You’re such a good bitch, Remy.” He kisses Remus’ ear, and trails wet, sloppy licks and kisses all down the back of his neck, below his collar. “You’re _my bitch_ , and you’re so good...”

“ _Our_ bitch,” James corrects, though the dog thing works less for him.

“Our bitch,” Sirius repeats. Remus gasps and nods submissively. “Merlin, I wanna fuck you in my dog form, shove my knot inside you and fill you with my cum...”

“That’d be so hot,” James moans. “You’d let me watch, right?”

“Do you want him to watch, Remy?” Sirius grunts, and Remus nods again. Yes, _yes_. At this point he’d do anything they want, anything at all. He’d lick their cum out of a dog bowl or suck them off in the middle of the Great Hall, if only they’d let him come...

And then Sirius shoves so hard into him that he goes tumbling forward, right into James’ lap, and at the same time, that calloused hand pops off the cockring—Remus shrieks and explodes instantly. Sirius howls atop him, coating him in a second round of cum and holding his hips firmly down to take it. He spasms and twitches to completion inside Remus’ ass, and Remus fists his own cock to get it all out. It’s easily the most intense orgasm he’s ever had in his life; it’s so mind-blowing that the edges of his vision blur, and he worries he might pass out.

But he’s still conscious when Sirius slumps atop him a moment later, and James laughs as he runs calming hands through both of their hair.

* * *

It takes a while for everyone to be able to move. Remus’ legs feel like jelly, and he lets Sirius tug his panties back up, catching the pool of cum still dribbling out of his twitching ass. Remus looks at James in the hopes of a Scorgify spell, but James only says, “We’ll clean you up in the morning.”

Remus is a little too brain-fucked-out-of-his-skull to mention that he can just as easily use his own wand once they get back to their room. He certainly isn’t going to sleep like this.

The two of them pat down his skirt and then move him to lie back on the couch, as Sirius helpfully proclaims, “We’ll clean up the common room, babe. You just take a moment.” And he pats Remus’ knee, and the two of them lean down to give him two soft, last kisses, before going off to work.

Remus still has cum on his face, and his ass feels simultaneously empty and sore. He’s still blushing hotly and doesn’t expect to stop anytime soon.

So Remus rolls onto his side so his abused ass won’t have to press against the couch, and he curls up with his head on his arm. He’s ridiculously tired, and as much as he liked the taste of Sirius’ cock in the moment, now he wishes he could wash it out.

So he’s eternally grateful when James comes over and offers him a candy bar, laughing, “I have chocolate, now. Guess you’re mine again.”

“Oi!” Sirius exclaims from somewhere over in the corner, as Remus takes and unwraps the desired chocolate with a thankful smile. “I thought we were going to share?”

“Okay, okay,” James laughs, moving out of Remus’ line of vision again, presumably to resume cleaning.

As soon as Remus’ head stops being so thick, he’s really going to have to sit down and think about this. And ask his friends what the hell this means for their friendship. But right now, he’s way too ruined to deal with all that, and he just lies on his side, curled up, nibbling on his chocolate and listening to his friends clean and joke.

“Poor Peter got left out again. I guess we should clean for him.”

“Maybe Remus’ll be nice and give him a hand job later.”

“Pfft, after all we just put him through?”

“Alright, so you give Peter the hand job.”

“No way, he has his own hand.”

“Not as good as Remus’ hand, no doubt. Or mouth.”

“Or ass.”

“Or—”

“I can hear you guys,” Remus calls over the back of the couch, to which his two friends simultaneously shout guiltily:

“We love you!”

Remus tells himself they’re joking and tries to make his heart stop pounding.

* * *

When the common room is finally clean, _way_ too long later, Sirius comes back around the couch. Remus has almost fallen asleep by this point and mutters groggily, “Hm?”

Sirius bends down in front of him, facing away, and says, “Climb on.”

“What?” Remus sits up slowly, rubbing at his tired eyes, and getting a bit of drying cum on his hand. “I’m a bit old for a piggy back, Padfoot...”

“Not after what we put you through,” James calls from somewhere in the background, and then Remus hears Peters’ voice yelp—James must’ve just waken him.

“Yeah,” Sirius insists. “Trust me, Remus, you’re not gonna want to walk after that.”

Remus frowns but figures that’s a fair point. His ass is, indeed, very sore, even just sitting down. And he’s still not very good with these heels anyway. So he climbs off the couch and onto Sirius’ back, ‘eep’-ing slightly when Sirius springs up. He has his arms wrapped under Remus’ knees, and Remus keeps his arms tightly around Sirius’ shoulders.

Sirius carries him loyally across the common room, and a sleepy Peter drudges after James. As they climb the spiraled staircase, Peter mumbles, “What’d I miss?” probably because Sirius doesn’t normally piggyback Remus around like this.

“Heels are hard to walk in,” Remus says, before either of his smirking friends can say anything.

Peter says, “Oh,” and yawns.

When they get to the dormitory, James opens the door, and Sirius walks over to Remus’ bed. Remus awkwardly climbs off and doesn’t bother to undress before collapsing on it. It would probably be smart to pull off the panties, before they stick to his skin too much and dry like that. He resolves to do that as soon as the blinds are closed.

But then Sirius crawls on next to Remus, pulling the sheets up around them. James pulls out his wand and mutters a spell, and after the tingling feeling below him subsides, Remus asks, “Where’d you learn the spell to turn a single bed into a king size?” And then he mentally berates himself, because the proper question should be, ‘Why are you enlarging my bed?’

But James just shrugs and says, “The library,” before climbing in on Remus’ other side. Remus rolls his eyes and figures it can’t hurt at this point to pull off the panties on his own and toss them to the side of the bed, onto the floor. He does so, trying to keep his skirt down to hide it. Sirius chuckles, and James pouts, “I liked those.”

Remus shoots him a dirty look and then remembers Peter when the boy-dressed-as-a-mouse yawns and collapses at the foot of Remus’ bed, bouncing a little in the blankets and curling up sleepily. Apparently, James’ spell elongated the bed too, because he isn’t bumping into Remus’ feet.

Both James and Sirius lie on their sides facing Remus and drape an arm around him. Despite the cold October season, Remus feels warm all over and sighs heavily.

Tomorrow’s going to be a lot to deal with.

But for now, he’s never felt so loved, and he falls asleep with a smile.


End file.
